hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuck the World
Fuck the World is a Best Buy bonus track from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn (I just wanna bleach!) I just wanna bleach you and I just wanna eat you And tear your soul out until I fucking defeat you The end is just a preview 'cause you to me are see-through You're choking on the ash, at last you can't continue What if I told you that we're already dead? And what if I said you can't outrun the spread? I got one foot forward as I'm moving ahead So just open up your arms and drink the dread Embrace the kiss of death while you're holding on your chest And you're burning from the bullets as you're gasping for breath Unless you join us in the fight with the dove on your crest Then we will march into the night, we're the few, we're the blessed I was an outcast, I'm heaven's mistake So now I'm standing at the foot of the fiery gates An eternal invitation so I'm already late But I wanna watch it burn so the devil can wait I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn (I just wanna bleach!) Look at what you made, an ugly world, a pretty grave And you're praying now, baby, but you prayed a little late I was born to burn it down, not for heaven, heaven's fake I was born to burn it down so I can make you feel the same Yeah, you better write those letters that you're never gonna send I can see through the tears but all I see is red I see all the pain and you say, "What's the problem? What happened to these kids? When was it that we lost 'em?" Lost inside our time, they were victims by design And sedated till they demonstrated how you live and how you die Oh, they wanna burn the world and now you're asking why? Well, count your blessings, say your prayers, it's time to say goodbye 'Cause we're gone, gone like a nightmare in a dark place All along, the brutality that I made Gone, gone like a nightmare in a dark place All along, all along, everything I love is gone I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn I just wanna bleach you and I just wanna eat you (I wanna fuck the world) And tear your soul out until I fucking defeat you! I just wanna bleach you and I just wanna eat you (I wanna fuck the world) And tear your soul out until I fucking defeat you! I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna watch it burn I wanna fuck the world Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - production, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - mixing *Ted Jensen - mastering Trivia *At the beginning of the verses, J-Dog says "I just wanna bleach!" in reverse. *Johnny 3 Tears' line "Yeah, you better write those letters that you're never gonna send." could be a reference to Charlie Scene's line "I just wrote a letter that'll never be sent." in Rain. Category:Songs Category:Day of the Dead Category:2015 Category:Bonus tracks Category:Explicit Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by J-Dog